Apenas mais uma de amor
by Sitaelle
Summary: Um Draco Malfoy apaixonado, declara seu amor à um homem, quem será esse misterioso amante? Slash HD


Título- Apenas Mais uma de amor

Autora- Mythical Marques

Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques...

Shipper- Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

Censura- +/- 13

Duração- Oneshot.

Tipo- Romance

Trilha Sonora- Coldplay

Direitos autorais- Titia JK me autoriza a postar e blábláblá... Essa baboseira todos conhecem

**~~*~~**

**Apenas Mais Uma De Amor**

**Lulu Santos**

**Composição: Lulu Santos / Nelson Motta**

**Eu gosto tanto de você  
Que até prefiro esconder  
Deixo assim ficar  
Subentendido**

"Eu gosto tanto de você!" Foram as minhas palavras antes de nos deitarmos no chão da sala de nosso apartamento, hoje temos o nosso próprio lar, mas nem sempre foi assim, me lembro perfeitamente de como era antes, mais precisamente na Sala Precisa, ainda nos tempos de colégio. Naquela época já era mais que mágica a forma como nos completávamos, como éramos apenas um em nossos momentos mais nossos!

Eu nunca gostava de lembrá-lo o quanto o amava, mas ele sempre fazia questão de me pedir para lembrá-lo, e depois de algum tempo, o automatismo tomou conta e eu apenas parecia um Lufa-lufa dizendo o tempo todo que o amava, se Lucius soubesse disso, com certeza teria me matado. Não era segredo para ninguém ainda mais as pessoas que me conheciam desde o primeiro ano que Draco torcia para 'o outro time', e mesmo com metade do colégio literalmente 'babando' pelas doces e fortes feições daquele maravilhoso Malfoy, suas energias eram gastas fazendo apenas uma coisa, tentar atrair a atenção de Harry Potter.

Como ele e Potter viviam se 'pegando' pelos corredores, ninguém jamais imaginou que por trás de um Draco extremamente antipático, morava um sentimento de amor e carinho pelo grifinório, que foi algo que o corroeu por muito tempo, mais precisamente por quase 5 anos, foi torturado, foi acuado e finalmente foi submetido ao sentimento que agora fazia parte de seu coração. O amor puro dedicado apenas à Potter.

Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça  
E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer

No princípio, parecia apenas que era uma dessas paixões que os trouxas chamam de 'amor de verão', mas a cada período que Draco se afastava e ficava mais de 2 dias sem ver o outro uma dor sem tamanho o tomava por inteiro era como se parte dele estivesse morrendo pouco a pouco, mas era só reestabelecer contato (Principalmente físico) com Potter que ele se sentia como se o mundo fosse novo, e as cores estivessem mais brilhantes e vibrantes ou como se tudo de bom pudesse acontecer.

Mas o acontecer, ainda não tinha acontecido e Malfoy se culpava por isso, primeiro por não dar conta de seduzir o único Grifinório com quem tinha coragem de se relacionar, e segundo ele odiava ser o que corria atrás...

Além de tudo ele era um Malfoy!

**Eu acho tão bonito isso  
De ser abstrato baby  
A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz**

É uma idéia que existe na cabeça  
E não tem a menor pretensão de acontecer  


Tudo no maldito menino que sobreviveu o adsorvia, tudo o chamava, da forma desinteressada com a qual Harry mordia a língua ao usar uma pena, ou o fato de ele sempre passar a língua sobre os lábios após tomar suco de abóbora, ou mesmo os treinos da Grifinória nos quais Harry parecia mais se divertir do que treinar. Draco ficava fascinado pelo simples fato de Harry existir, e por tal, ser quem era. E essa fascinação tomou enormes proporções quando no 4º ano Draco o viu ter de enfrentar aqueles desafios do torneio Tri Bruxo, Draco queria estar lá, queria que Harry soubesse que ele se importava e mais queria abraçá-lo e dizer que ele não teria que voltar ao torneio. Mas quando ele voltou com o corpo de Cedric aí as coisas ficaram mais complicadas... À partir daquele momento, Harry não se abria, não sorria, não conversava e ele havia se tornado um tanto sombrio... Draco mais que nunca quis amá-lo e fazê-lo se esquecer de seus problemas. E foi o que ele fez.

**Pode até parecer fraqueza  
Pois que seja fraqueza então,  
A alegria que me dá  
Isso vai sem eu dizer**

Quando Draco se declarou, Harry surpreendeu-se, tornou-se retraído, mas depois de 4 meses de insistência contínua cedeu, e permitiu que Draco entrasse em seu coração.

Draco foi taxado de fraco, mas ele pouco se importava, para ele o importante era Harry e o que ele poderia fazer para minimizar as dores daqueles tão amados olhos, e ele apenas obedecia a cada capricho de seu tão amado tesouro.

Draco passou a ser mais sorridente, mais alegre, a amar à Harry com maior intensidade que já amava antes, e por fim ele não cabia em si de tanta alegria transbordando e o que ele fez foi amar a tudo á sua volta.

E ele nem precisava dizer o quanto estava feliz, mais explícito que suas feições, só se lhe tatuassem "Amo HARRY POTTER!" na testa... E seria deveras engraçado.  
**  
Se amanhã não for nada disso  
Caberá só a mim esquecer  
O que eu ganho, o que eu perco  
Ninguém precisa saber  
**

A única coisa que ele às vezes pensa é em como teria sido sua vida se no primeiro NÃO de Harry ele tivesse desistido. Mas ele prefere sinceramente não pensar. Porque o que ele ganharia ou perderia apenas ele saberia e em seu coração... Nada seria real!

"Draco? Em que pensa à essa hora?"

Harry havia acordado àquela hora da manhã, pegou seu relógio no móvel ao lado da cama, mais de 3 da manhã, porque raios Draco estaria acordado àquela hora?

"Nada Harry, estava apenas pensando."

Harry arregalou os olhos, da última vez que Dragão disse isso, fugiu de casa no outro dia, e Harry teve um sério problema para encontrá-lo.

"Draco!" – disse em tom de alerta.

"Sério, estava pensando em como foi nossa vida até hoje, como eu descobri meu amor por você e como eu não conseguia mais viver sem você por perto!"

"Me conta!"

"Tah foi mais ou menos assim..."

"Mas antes, me dá um beijo?"

"Claro meu amor, te dou até uma estrela se você quiser!"

"Draco?"

"Sim?"

"Eu te amo!"

"Eu também te amo!"


End file.
